What I Think Of You
by Ryoma and Oz
Summary: Sakuno wonders if Ryoma ever thinks about her. Is there any way that they are BOTH thinking about each other? Ryosaku. Oneshot. Read and Enjoy.


**A/N: Back with another RyoSaku… Really love this couple. This one shot is really OOC, but I still love it anyways. Please read and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oujisama. Takashi Konomi does.**

Ryuzaki Sakuno was having one of those moments to herself. One of those moments when she was thinking of Ryoma. She sighed to herself. After all, she had to wonder, when she was thinking of Ryoma, would he be thinking about her? Or did she just see her as a freaky fan girl that watched his every move? Every time she was with him, did he even recall the memory? Or does he just forget about it and move on? Feeling all depressed, she slapped her cheeks lightly, and raised her hands to the sky.

"Osu! I will try to do my best to win his heart tomorrow!" Sakuno smiled up at the setting sun, which was turning the sky light pink. She skipped off to who knows where, humming a little tune to herself. Little did she know, that a certain amber eyed boy was watching her from the shadows, with a grin tugging at the edges of his lips.

* * *

During school, Sakuno was sitting in her usual spot, when she noticed, that Ryoma wasn't sitting at his desk. Perhaps he was late again, since he always slept in late. She left those thoughts behind as Tomoka ran up to her to talk about the latest gossip.

* * *

As usual, during lunch, she would run up to the roof of the school. Opening the door, Sakuno set foot onto the roof, which revealed the sky. She twirled her way towards the center of the roof. She plopped herself down, opening her bento box.

"Ryoma-kun isn't here today…" She muttered to herself, since Ryoma always ate with her silently. "I guess I won't be able to tell him today either."

Again, without her knowing, the amber eyed boy stood right behind her, listening to her every word. He smiled to himself, watching how cute she was at the moment.

"I wonder, does he like me? Does he think I'm pretty?" Sakuno whispered, hugging her legs. "But most importantly… Do I have an important part in his life?"

As soon as she said this, tears sprung into her eyes. She wiped at them wildly, yet they kept on flowing, just as a river would. At this time, the amber boy did not know what to do. He shifted side to side, as Sakuno sat there, sniffling quietly. All those times he had spoken to his perverted father about girls, and yet how to cheer them up has not popped up once into any of their conversations whatsoever. After a while, he decided to go with his gut. If he can trust his gut while he played tennis, couldn't it work with a crying girl? His Fila shoes made no sound as he stepped into her view.

Since Sakuno was looking down at the ground, she did not notice him until his shadow fell upon her gaze. She looked up, her eyes locking with his.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno gasped, surprised that he saw her, especially in a moment when she did not want to see him the most. He crouched down, so that he was face to face with her.

"Yeah, it's me," He said with his usual monotone voice. Ryoma stared at Sakuno, and she squirmed around awkwardly. Tears were still falling from her eyes, even though Ryoma was there with her.

"I-I'm sorry!" She cried, still rubbing at her eyes and cheeks. "I'll try and sto…"

Her words stopped abruptly. Ryoma had leaned over, and kissed her tears away. Her eyes widened, as she felt his cool lips lightly pressed against her flushed cheek. As another lone tear fell from her eye, Ryoma removed his lips, and moved to kiss the tear at the base of her eye. Sakuno was still as a statue. She was so shocked, that she could not move, much less to react. When she had finally stopped crying, Ryoma's lips left her face.

Sakuno was so stunned, that the only thing she could utter, was, "Did you hear it…?" To her embarrassment, he nodded, and she felt her face heat up and turn red.

"I'll answer your questions," Ryoma said, looking straight at Sakuno's terrified face. "No."

No. That one word left Sakuno into a trance. No? To all of her questions? All of them… were no? Ryoma noticed Sakuno's change in expression, from terrified to utterly depressed. Her face hung low, ashamed.

"I never said I was done."

She looked up again, and Ryoma continued.

"In truth, I don't like you. I never did. But I have always loved you."

Sakuno gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Ryoma smirked, and continued with what he was telling her.

"I don't think you're pretty. Not at all, the thought hadn't even passed my mind. But, I have always thought that you were beautiful," Ryoma said. "And the most important question…"

Sakuno winced, afraid with what he might say, even though he had said so many sweet things earlier.

"Do you have an important part in my life?"

He paused, watching her face.

"You ARE my life."

And with those four words, he left her speechless. Not as she was speechless to begin with, but this time, he took her voice away. Ryoma looked away, his cheeks tinted pink, because he had spoken more than he usually has in his life. The Prince of Tennis, flustered, was quite a sight to see. After a moment of silence, Sakuno broke it with a soft giggle. Ryoma looked up to see her smiling, her hands cupping her mouth.

"That was quite romantic, even for someone like you, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno mumbled softly, her cheeks painted pink as well. Ryoma let out a sigh, and took off his cap to ruffle his hair. This was very out of character, even for himself. He sat there awkwardly, as did Sakuno. After a few minutes, Sakuno finally spoke up.

"T-Thank you… Ryoma-kun," She stuttered over her words, still a bit shocked that this moment was actually happening. Ryoma came over to sit by her side, and as he sat himself down, he asked her a question.

"Do you think of me the same way?" His eyes glistened as he said this. Sakuno looked away for a moment, her eyes staring at the ground again.

"Y-Yes…" Her face turned bright red, and looked back at him with big eyes. Ryoma stared at her for a moment, and smirked, the way he always does. He brought his hand to her cheek, and pulled her head up to lock his lips with hers. Sakuno felt like her heart wasn't going to take it much longer. After this whole afternoon, she wouldn't be able to find a better memory then now. As the couple remained like that, all that was left in their minds, and their hearts, were each other.

A fun little Epilogue

Peeking out from behind the door to the roof, was none other than Momoshiro, Inui, and Eiji. Of course those three had noticed something wrong with their little Prince of Tennis, and they decided to follow him to figure it out. As Inui took notes and saying that it was "Good Data", Momoshiro looked at the couple with watering eyes.

"That little chibi has finally learned to grow up and turn into a man! I'm so proud of him!"

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. If there was any error or mistake, or if you just didn't like it in general, please Review or PM me about it, and I shall try to fix the problem. Remember that reviewing always makes the author happy. Thank you.**


End file.
